


Unfortunately, For Plot Related Reasons

by JaggedCliffs



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, seriously I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/pseuds/JaggedCliffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin's sons hangs off the edge of the Bifrost, and his youngest pleads with him. Odin must choose his next words carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunately, For Plot Related Reasons

His sons dangled off the Bifrost, one in his grip and the other too far away to reach.

His youngest shouted at him, pleaded with him, and Odin looked into those shining, hopeful eyes, eyes that he'd seen gazing up at him countless times over his life. Eyes that were sometimes bright and happy (but rarely these day). Eyes that were sometimes nervous. Sometimes ashamed. Sometimes blank and carefully guarded (those eyes he'd seen far too many times in recent years). Eyes that were sometimes searching and beseeching, like these eyes were now. As they had been in the vault.

“Yes, Loki” he said. “I understand,” said the King of Asgard, overseer of the nine realms of Yggdrasil. Because what was one more untruth in the House of Odin?

Shock crossed his son's features, before they settled into a wavering smile and a beaming gaze.

As he looked into those joyful, tear-filled eyes, and saw that small, unsure grin, Odin realized the depths of madness to which his youngest son had sunk. He wondered where he had gone so wrong, that his son (both his sons) would consider the murder of a whole race not only an option but a viable one. A beneficial one. That his youngest would believe patricide, even genocide, would _please_ him.

He watched a satisfied, calm, and entirely insane light enter Loki's eyes as Odin pulled his sons up, one by one, and he thought, _I'll have kidnap a hall full of Midgard's newfangled therapists to fix this_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this angst? Is this crack? Is this a one-shot? Will I write more? Will it be serious next time? Who knows. How will Odin kidnap a bunch of therapists without the Bifrost? Well, send down Thor with some dark matter, ask him to politely grab the tesseract and take some therapists with him on his way home. If you're wondering about the title, I can't imagine Odin didn't have an idea of what would happen if he said no to Loki. However, if Loki managed to become a well adjusted person, how could we have The Avengers?


End file.
